Ben 10: Alien Force Bevin
by lykeomgsrsly
Summary: Gwen is away at some "convention", see how Ben, and Kevin get along with out her. Will they become closer, or will things fall apart. Rate&Review please! Rated 'M' for language, and adult themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ben, come here and say goodbye!" my mother said.

I mumbled and went over to Gwen. I just stood there. I wouldn't say anything until Kevin came. My mom got the hint, "I'll leave you two alone." She left, after kissing Gwen.

"Ben…" Gwen started, "you know I don't want to leave. I just need to; this convention will help me… Plus I need time to think. " That was the thing; she was leaving to some convention in Canada. There were people like her up there, Anodites, I think and they were coming together to so something or another. I really didn't care. The cover up she gave to our moms, and her dad were along the lines of, "Mom, I just need to find myself! I'm 17 for Pete's sake. I think I can handle myself. I am a black belt in Ti-Kwon- Do. "

She continued to speak, "You and Kevin will get along fine without me. You're sixteen, he's eighteen. It'll work, I even arranged that…." A large engine roar cut through the air. It was Kevin. I knew he'd be on my side no matter what. The car just sat there and Gwen looked impatient. She sighed and walked over to the car. "Kevin, come say bye, and quit being an ass!" she yelled taping the window.

"Shut up, I'm going." He yelled stepping out of his car. I took in this pleasant sight. My eyes scanned him up and down as he and Gwen got into it. I started at his hair. The slight wind blew it around, it shined in the sun. I wanted to run my fingers through it. Traveling down, I noticed how his brows creased; they took up most of his forehead. Not saying they looked bad, or nothing, they worked. I moved down to his eyes. They were dark with anger, all his emotion lay there. They sent chills through my spine. I shivered at just the thought.

My eyes wandered down to his lips, the y were attracting. I loved the way his mouth was always in an constant pout. When he smiled, it was even better. Scanning over his chest, a small smile came to my face. Trailing down towards his pants, I was brought out of my thoughts. "What are you smiling at?" A shrill voice yelled. I gazed up to see Gwen towering over me, looking pissed as usual, and an annoyed Kevin scratching his head. "N-nothing." I stammered. I didn't need her mad at me to. Shooting me daggers, Gwen turned back to Kevin.

"Ben?" Kevin called. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?"

"Kevin, we are not done talking!" Gwen bellowed.

Plunging into another argument about dating, I shook my head. '_I really cannot like Kevin. Gwen likes him. She'd never speak to me again, even worse, annihilate me._' "Ben, Ben! Quit spacing out, and get over HERE!" I abruptly followed his instructions and scampered on over by him.

"Ben, Ben, Ben. That's all it's ever about!" Gwen yelled slamming sliding into her car, and slamming the door. "I'm leaving and that's FINAL!" She looked at me, and then looked down. I saw her small body move up and down. Her face looked stoic, as she waved. Putting her car in reverse, she almost hit Kevin, who was standing in front of her. I maneuvered my way off the side walk; around the parked cars, and walked up slowly behind the scene ahead of me.

"Kevin, save it. You wanted time alone…Well you got it. Call me when you're done with it." With that she sped off, leaving me dazed, and Kevin angry beyond belief. I glided over to him, and placed my hand on his bicep. "Are you okay?"

He pulled his hand arm away, and I felt something break inside me. "Ben, shut your mouth." With that he punched the lamp pole on the corner, got into his car, and left me in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I sat in my room. I t was dark, Sumo-Slammers was the only thing I could comprehend. My thumbs moved up and down on the controller, I grunted every now and then in frustration or when I accomplished something in the game. Suddenly the phone rang. I hurriedly pause the game. My heart stopped. '_Could it be… Kevin?_' I hadn't talked to him in a couple days since, the fight between him and Gwen.

'_Gwen._' I thought getting side tracked, and totally forgetting about my call, '_she's the reason Kevin is gone. He was mad at me, for the arguments the have. I'm glad she's gone…_'

'**No your not,**' the voice in my head contradicted. '**You miss her as much as Kevin. You know this was going to happen she glues you two together.**'

'_SHUT UP!_' I yelled back. Boy, I must be going crazy. I decided all together to stop having pointless conversations, it was no use. Turning my room, into more of a hell hole, I searched for my beeping phone.

"_Damn it_" I shouted. I was glad my parents were not home, I would have gotten in trouble for such language. Finally finding the phone, I fumbled to unlock it, once I did; I clicked on the missed call button. I didn't get a chance to see who it was from because it rang again. Not wanting to stay away from his voice too long I hit talk.

"Hello!" I said ecstatically.

"Heya, Ben!" That was unusual; Kevin's voice wasn't _that_ high, I sighed. It was Julie.

"Oh, uhm... hi, Julie." I said, my voice lost all interest, I hoped she didn't notice.

She either didn't notice, or really didn't care. "I was hoping we could hang out?" giggling, she continued, "To work on our homework!"

My face lit up, "You want to come over?"

"Sure, I have to eat dinner, then chores, I'll be over soon."

"Bye Jules." It was too late, she hung up.

I looked around my room, the floor was littered with smoothie cups; chilly cheese fries wrappers, and papers that made no sense. (I.e. Homework) I smirked at the memory of how the guy at Mr. Smoothie looked when I ordered roughly twenty smoothies, and fifteen chilly cheese fries. What can I say, I'm a growing boy! His face was: priceless.

I looked at the omnitrix, and set it to the Alien I needed. I closed my eyes, and pressed it down. I felt my bones and muscles pull, and tear. It really didn't hurt anymore, you get used to it. When my body full shrunk, I shouted "_UPCHUCK_!" Waddling around my hot mess of a room I ate everything I could. Papers, wrappers, cups, heck I even think I ate a pencil or two. My four tongues grabbed multiple things they were not supposed to. Like a picture of me and Julie. She would be upset.

My stomachs containing what I needed, I made my way to the window, I had a tough time trying t o lift up the window, because of the uneven balance I was standing in. Plus, this window was a tricky one.

'_Remember,_' I told myself, '_what Kev said, it's all in the knees.'_ Balancing my self carefully, I lifted up the window. Success! Opening my mouth I shot the acidy liquid towards the drain pipe in the street. "Tennyson!" I heard a voice call. My heart sped up as everything went green. "I'm gunna kick your ass!" The voice called again. I stood there frozen, like a statue.

"Awe, my CAR!" I smiled and closed my eyes. It was Kevin. He was here to see me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Jeeze Kev try not to get all of Upchuck's goo on my bed!" I said laughing while plopping down in front of him going back to my Sumo-Slammers game. I tried not to focus on the fact that if I turned my head around, I would be right in his crotch. My face flashed a light pink, I tried to calm myself.

"Uhm, Ben, a little help?" I heard him call a few grunts escaped his mouth; my heart sped up. I turned around, and all my thoughts were erased. "And you call me dumb?" I shout not being able to stop my laughter. Kevin had been trying to take off his shirt, and his head got caught, and now he was fidgeting trying to get out. "Hold on Kev." I got up and told him to hold still. Involuntarily, I put my knee between his thighs; I could feel them brush his crotch. He grunted again, "Whoops!" I mumbled. I pulled his shirt over his head, it exposed his chest.

"Thanks, where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, left." I said pretending to get way into the game, that I had barely an interest in, for now at least. When I lost the game I quickly turned it off so it wouldn't save to my memory card. I got up, I really couldn't hold still. I wanted so bad to rush into the bathroom, and well… My face started to heat up. I shook my head and went over to my bed; I started to take off the sheets. Once I was done I sat on my bed and closed my eyes, taking a few breaths to calm my nerves, and my hormones. I breathed in one more breath, '_what is that smell?!_'

I got up and walked to my other window, and drew the curtains. Pushing it up, I observed the surroundings, not much, seeing as Gwen's gone. My door opened, and I abruptly turned around, it was Kevin. _In a towel. _He just stood there toweling out his hair, I took in his chest. My eyes scanned his abdominal muscles, when I heard a cough. I gazed up shyly to see Kevin staring and smirking. I looked away and my face turned red, is it just me, or I am seeing a pattern? "So Benji, you like what you see?" he said mockingly shaking his hips, my eyes got wide and I looked away, my face betraying me once again, and most likely redder than before, if possible.

"Shaddup Kevin." I said staring in his eyes now. "I was looking at the...hideous scar right there"

"What scar?"He said checking out his body. I could tell he was worried. "The one on your face." I said my comeback rather lame.

"Tennyson," he warned, "don't push it!" I snickered at the double meaning, which I doubt he got.

"What?" he asked clearly dumbfounded. "Nothing." I commented peering back out of the window. Kevin walked back to my dresser, and started opening drawers, I just stared. "You are not going to fit into those!" I said smirking.

"So?" he questioned, "you'll enjoy the show" Winking, he left my room.

When Kevin came back in, I tried not to look at him. He was shirtless…again. Plus the shorts he was wearing, let's just say they caught my attention, they left no mystery, and the mystery was quite huge to begin with. I pulled my eyes away, so he wouldn't call me out for it. I got off my bed and went to the door, "I'm getting into the shower." He just grunted as the start screen for sumo slammers flashed on my TV. Going into the bathroom, I closed the door. I didn't bother to lock it. I figured no one would bother me. I waddled over to the shower, and turned it on. The moisture in the air was palpable, I slowly undressed. Peeling my clothes off was like peeling away the stress, nerves, and not to mention sexual tension.

I had just taken my pants off when the door burst open, and I jumped about twenty feet. It was only Kevin. "Gosh Kevin," I shouted taking a breath, "what do you want?"

"Ben…major emergency, where is your…" He didn't feel his sentence because his eyes glazed over as he took in my appearance, I could feel his eyes sweep over my lean frame, then focusing on my lower half. If ya know what I meant. "You like what you see?" I said imitating his words, how he had said not even 10 minutes before. Ignoring my question he stepped closer to me, and closer, and closer. His black eyes still looked glazed over. I couldn't recognize any emotion placed in there. For a brief second I thought I saw two emotions, the pushed me closer to him.

Their names were _desire, _and _need_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Kevin stared into Ben's eyes, and sucked in a breath. He couldn't do it. Not now. It didn't feel right. Placing a warm hand on the advancing teen's chest, Kevin felt the muscles tighten and clench under his touch. 'No.' Kevin thought. Even thought the heavy lidded eyed boy was charming, and very attractive, he was fighting with himself on not to take Ben right now, then and there. Kevin grunted as Ben's hands tried unsuccessfully to move the force on his chest. This needed to stop.

Shaking his hair, Kevin noticed how hot it was getting, whether from the shower, or from the tension building in between them, he didn't know. Sighing he had to do the worst thing possible. "Ben," Kevin started," Where is your phone?" Staring dumbfounded the brunette scratched his head, coming out of the trance he was in. "Why?" He questioned." What are you even doing in here?" It was like all the tension disappeared. 'Yeah, it suddenly got a lot cooler.' Kevin thought. Sliding a calloused hand through jet black hair, he stepped back.

"Where. Is. Your. Phone?"

"I don't know…Why?"

"I need to call Gwen."

It was like that, the heat returned, blazing hotter, not from passion, but anger. Ben looked mad. Wait, disgusted. "WHY?" Ben shouted, his voice slightly going up an octave towards the end.

"I-I just have too."

"Get out. Get out. GET. OUT!" the teen shouted, tears semi burning his eyes. Kevin looked down at the obviously upset boy.

"Ben. I-"

"You heard me Kevin, Get the hell out." Stepping back, the dark haired teen didn't know what to do. Comfort Ben. Or back out like a coward. Weighing his options, Kevin did what he did best. He rolled his shoulders back, turned around, and left the brunette alone.

Once he finally heard the bathroom door close, Ben let out a frustrated growl. He so badly wanted to kick Kevin's ass. Heck, he didn't care if in the end, Ben himself ended up with a few bruises. He just loathed that teen right now. Raising his fist he so badly wanted to punch a hole in the wall. He knew he should, for the sake of not getting in trouble. He took as much air in as he could, and exhaled with a sharp noise.

'_Stupid Kevin._' Ben thought before returning to his showerly duties.

-x-

Kevin's back slid down the door, how could he have just walked out? I mean, Ben looked really hurt. Grimacing he stood up and walked into Ben's room. Thoughts filled his mind, like what would have happened if he hadn't mentioned Gwen, or if he had comforted Ben. Held the leaner teen in his arms…his mouth smothering the younger's…

After '_thinking _'for a few moments, Kevin walked around Ben's room, looking for the phone, spotting it by the end of the bed, he picked it up. Hitting the menu button, the dark haired teen scrolled through his friends contacts, stop on a certain red head's number. Taking a deep breath Kevin pushed all the emotions down to his toes, trying to rid himself of them. Hitting the green button on the left hand side, he placed the cell to his ear. It rang. And rang. And rang.

"_Hi-"_

"Gwen!" Kevin yelled.

"_this is Gwen, I can't get to the phone right now, I'll call you back A.S.A. P….unless your Kevin. Have a nice day!_"

The older male's anger flared. "_How could she say something like that? Even on her voice mail_! "

He couldn't take it anymore, the way things played with Ben, the Shit Gwen pulled. He was absolutely furious. He walked out of Ben's room, down the stairs, grabbing his clothes from the dryer, he made his was to the front door, and slammed it before he left.

**author's note:**

I'm back! (: I'm sorry for the wait. more is to be posted soon.


End file.
